In the past a number of denture cleaning solutions and denture cleaning concentrates in either solid or liquid form which are added to water to form denture cleaning solutions have been available. The usual practice of the consumer is to fill a glass or similar receptacle with the denture cleaning solution or with a mixture of water and denture cleaning concentrate and immerse the denture to be cleaned in the solution. The solution is ordinarily used for a period of some days before it is disposed of and a new solution provided. It is common for the solution either to be discarded while it still retains effective cleaning activity or to be used after its activity has been exhausted. In the first case, the consumer is wasting useful material and in the second, he does not get the cleaning action which he desires. A denture cleaning composition which would permit the consumer to avoid waste and to avoid relying on a cleaning solution whose activity was spent would have enhanced consumer value.